Clown (Soul Eater)
Clowns are minor villains in the anime series Soul Eater. They are the physical emboidments of insanity of the Kishin Asura. Like Described as "contagion of madness", the Clowns exist to spread Asura's madness. Personality The Clowns', though different, are similar as they embody Asura's maddness and act on his desire to in furthering the progression of the spread of madness. Abilities Each Clown has unique powers, but share a common ability in Insanity Fusion where merge with another being or each other. The Clowns can also use Asura's madness wavelength to regenerate and revive. Story The Clown The first Clown appeared in Russia, vaguely humanoid form as it appears to be is constructed from a random arrangement of a twisted assortment of pipe-like structures. This creature possesses the power to absorb anything around it. The Clown encounters the Thompson Sisters after Death the Kid accepted an extracurricular lesson to solve an incident taking place there yet could not enter the factory that the Clown made his home in. In response, Maka, Soul and Blair are forced to search the building alone before the the Clown appears after an attempted ambush by the Flying Dutchman. Though the Clown manages to subject Maka to his maddness wavelength, Soul's wavelength saves her as she uses Genie Hunter to defeat the monster. However, the Clown escaped and plays a role in Justin Law's descent into madness as he becomes the Deathscythe's partner before finally being destroyed alongside Justin by Franken Stein. Medusa's Clowns Researching the Clowns, Medusa artificial-created two Clowns: Black Clown as a compatible upgrade to Crona and the Purple-Dyed Clown she uses with her snakes. Moon Clowns Created by Asura, they serve as Justin Law's enforcers when the DWMA launch an all-out assault on the moon. Kaguya Kaguya is a female Clown who is very prideful, also claiming to be "shy". But due to her voluptuous appearance, concealed in her cloak, Kaguya can be exhibitionistic. She is also notable for acting somewhat as a leader of the Clowns, showing she has some leadership traits. During the fight on the Moon, Kaguya battles Kid and Grand Witch Maaba before changing her appearance into her Fire Mouse Fur Coat outfit upon Moonlight's temporary death. When the their link to Asura's madness is blocked by the Witches' Soul Protect, thus rendered vulnerable, Kaguya merged with White Rabbit and Moonlight before being destroyed by Genie Hunter. Moonlight Moonlight is the least human of the Clowns, havin a plane waning crescent moon for a head with an ankle-length pleated cloak that holds moons that are able to act as autonomous weapons or turn into a bazooka for Kaguya t use. Though defeated by Maaba, able to survive her attack du to Asura's wavelength, Moonlight later merges with Kaguya and White Rabbit before being destroyed by Maka. White Rabbit White Rabbit is vaguely humanoid with twelve tentacles that spear through anyone and has the ablility to phase thorugh objects. The most intelligent, White Rabbit is a sadist who like tormenting his opponents before killing them. White Rabbit later merged with Kaguya and Moonlight before they are destroyed by Maka. Anime As the anime deviated from the story line, modeled after the fist form of Justin's Clown, two Clowns are introduced as machines created by Eibon for the purpose of protecting a powerful Magic Tool while serving as a test for any who would try to claim it. Twenty years prior, when the city of Sacarophagus was built above the site of the tool's resting lace, the Clowns are activated by an excavation team finding the tool and proceed to eat them and every resident that failed to destroy them. The full story of this event was never revealed, only the city erected a wall surrounding it. The Clowns remain dormant until Death the Kid entered the city and obtained the tool. Though they had an advantage over Kid due to their symmetry when executing team attacks, the Clowns are obliterated with a variation of the Death Cannon. One the red clown remained barely intact as he relays Eibon's message for the one who defeats them before shutting down. Trivia * Eibon's Clowns are voiced in the English version by the same voice actor who portrayed Barry the Chopper. * Eibon's Clowns are voiced in the Japanese version by Hirofumi Nojima, who portrayed Commandant Warz Gill. Category:Contradictory Category:Soul Eater Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Minion Category:Genderless Category:Sadists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Humanoid Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Trickster Category:Evil Creation Category:Nameless